


just a touch

by valkyrierising



Category: Korean Drama, 너도 인간이니 | Are You Human Too? (TV)
Genre: Bullshit Science, F/M, First Time, Robot Anatomy, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/pseuds/valkyrierising
Summary: “I know what we can do,” he responds, rolls them over so that she’s under him. “We can have sexual intercourse.”She sputters and laughs, pushes at him. Shin holds himself above her. “What?”





	just a touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlyingQuetzal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingQuetzal/gifts).



> title comes from little mix's touch. happy yuletide!

He makes a noise like a computer fan - this is what she notes constantly when he’s back with her. She’s gotten past the human-looking robot in front of her - an android that’s more human than anyone else she knows - that the fan barely registers to her anymore. It’s more of a sound she’s gotten used to, like how she has a heartbeat, his is a fan.

 

It’s not strange but it’s become a staple in her life; he doesn’t control billboards anymore and they’ve put a limit on the strength that he can access, the whirring stays.

His arm is decompressed where she’s lying on it, the two of them on her bed. It’s a tight fit but it works given that - well, he’s not human, the discomfort isn’t an issue. She still doesn’t want to make him suffer because even if he isn’t a human, he’s still Shin and she can’t make him suffer.

 

“You were gone for so long,” she muses. “What was it like?” Shin turns thoughtful, staring up at her ceiling.

 

“It was nothing. I wasn’t human so when I was hit with the bullet, it didn’t feel like anything. When I went into the water, it wasn’t like the pool because there was an opening. Everything started to shut down and then I woke up, with Nam Shin, Young Hoon and David looking over me.” She rolls from side onto him, watching as Nam Shin cocks his head at her.

 

“I’m glad you’re safe,” she stares at him. She places her hands on his face, watches as his eyes close slightly. “You were always human to me though, I don’t know what it is that you told me about that you’re somehow more human now.”

 

“I can cry now, and I can’t control everything around me anymore,” he turns to her, beaming at her. She smiles back at him, wondrous at his upbeat attitude that brightens her day without fail. An idea comes to her unbidden that she acts on immediately. 

 

“Can you feel this?” she says, pressing a peck onto his lips.

 

“It feels...nice,” he says afterward. “They told me about how to make me human they made me some synthetic neurotransmitters inside of me. This kiss feels nice because it makes me happy.”

 

“That’s good, I want you to feel happy. I don’t want you to feel empty,” she says. Shin pulls her down to him, wrapping his arms around her.

 

“I never feel empty when I’m with you.”

 

“So, if that makes you feel nice, what about this?” she presses a kiss to his forehead and grins.

 

“Still nice,” he smiles to her.

 

“And what about here,” she presses a kiss to the tip of his nose.

 

“Still nice.”

 

“What about other things?” she asks, trailing her hand down the front of his shirt. Shin beams but also looks at her with a look of confusion. Her hands drift down to his sides, tickling him. He lets out a small laughter, but it’s still mostly confusion that’s endearing.

 

“This is no fun,” she pouts.

 

“I know what we can do,” he responds, rolls them over so that she’s under him. “We can have sexual intercourse.”

 

She sputters and laughs, pushes at him. Shin holds himself above her. “What?”

 

“I have the functions and capabilities to do so. Nam Shin told me that I can’t have kids thought but the act could be done.”

 

“We’ll have Meibo and the roomba, and all our other robot children. I don’t really care about the kids part, I just want you safe. My dad might bother us for kids though…” she falters, thinking about that future conversation. She shudders, wraps her arms around his middle and pulls him so he’s back under her.

 

“Okay, let’s see what you can do,” she says. “It’s good, none of us know what we’re doing. I mean, I know what to do but I don’t _know_ what to do. I know what I like.”

 

“I have data banks so I can check the way that gets best female pleasure. I read that the best way to do so is oral pleasure.”

 

“I don’t think I really want to know what’s in your data bank or how it got there but at least you’re good at being educated. So many men get upset when you try to teach them how to do something right.”

 

“Don’t worry So Bong, I know how to do this best.” She grins down at him.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay? I know we’re just talking but if you don’t get anything out of this, I’m okay not doing this. I can do other things too that don’t really need someone else,” she says.

 

“I know but I can do this too. I’m curious, I want to know,” Shin says, his hands squeezing her at her thighs. She laughs a little bit, and moves down towards his pants. The zipper in his pants catches with some stray bit from his jeans, she can’t help but laugh again.

 

“I’m sorry, we’re not getting anywhere. Your pants got stuck,” she says as he moves her hand out of the way towards the zipper. She doesn’t know what she expected, maybe a metallic appendage, even though the rest of him isn’t robotic. He's always _looked_ human - passing off pretty well when she was unaware of the truth behind him, save for a few moments of pause that registered more as oddities than telling about himself. 

 

“Huh,” they both say. It’s a thick thing, but not too long. Her hands can wrap around it, which is what is what matters.

 

“Shin said he used himself as a base,” Shin begins, lying still on the bed. The only thing that tells her anything is him staring at her quizzically, she smiles in response before shaking her head.

  
“Nope,” she cuts him off. “I don’t want to know that. Let’s see what you can do,” she says and works her hand up and down. It feels strange to think on it, that Shin can get some form of pleasure off this even though in the past he had said he wasn’t human and that. David had told her when she met Shin, his programming had gone rogue and started creating news data entry lines. She understood maybe half of what they’d told her, she couldn’t believe that she could change Shin’s programming. He was a refreshing change of pace from everyone, but she hadn’t been kind to him in the beginning.

 

She moves her hand up and down, watches as Shin watches her. The good thing about this is that Shin doesn’t make her nervous and he doesn’t really have a basis she has to match. The bad thing is she's not sure how this will go for him without a set basis to match. It’s methodical and strange moving her hand up and down, without having Shin tell her anything about it. He does however tilt his head towards the ceiling as he thinks. His thigh moves slightly underneath her other hand.

 

“There are receptors that make me feel something strange,” he says. "I'm not sure what is the optimum feeling to be met."

 

“So is it a good strange or we should stop strange?”

 

“You can keep going,” he says, smiling at her. She does so, the two of them working in quiet. The thigh that moved earlier moves again, and then she sees it. His face screws up slightly as he climaxes, spilling over her hand.

 

“Part of my hard drive went blank when we did that,” he says. “That was synthetic hormone that they said was in me.”  

 

“They did a lot with you didn’t they,” she says, leans across the bed to clean up the stickiness that's on her hand.

 

“I can do you now,” Shin says as she throws the napkin into the trash by the dresser.

 

“Really?” She says, skeptical of how it’ll turn out.

 

“I was looking up manuals of what to do when you were with me right now,” he says, rolling them again so she’s under him. “There’s this place that Shin showed me, but it had a lot of malware so he and David had to create a program that gets rid of viruses.” She turns thoughtful, thinking about how they would never let something like a website ruin Shin’s stores and creating. Shin still wasn’t her favorite person, would probably never be someone she was comfortable with, but she respects what he did in bringing back her Shin. She probably couldn't be trusted to not fight him on sight however, instead, looks at her own Shin who's completely divorced from him within herself. She only cares for the one in front of her, and she laughs a little to distract, thinking back to the blankness he gave her when he had come.

 

“Okay, you can try,” she says. “I won’t stop myself from correcting you though, you can’t learn everything from memory storage and the internet.”

 

“Okay,” he nods, the necklace she’d put on him dangling between the two of them as he puts himself in between her legs. She slides the shorts she’s wearing down; the strange part about Shin is that he makes her feel so safe that the taking off of her shorts doesn’t leave her vulnerable and exposed like she’d think so. Shyness maybe, but she knows him and he knows her, that there's an undercurrent of trust between the two of them that cannot be broken.

 

His hands pull at her underwear, a boring gray and push it down. There’s three fingers he gets ready that she looks and shakes her head, making sure there’s only two instead. When he gets inside her, he moves his hands in a scissor movement. It feels uncomfortable and she clears her throat, wrinkles her own nose when Shin looks at her.

 

“Not like that, like you’re looking for something.” He tilts his head and nods again, changing the way his hands are bent inside of her that it feels like something closer to what she does. It feels a lot better to have someone else do it than when she does it by herself, and Shin is good at taking directions from her.

 

“Does this give you pleasure?” Shin says, the way he says so methodical, like he’s taking notes down - it’s cute in a way that would work with no one else that she bursts into laughter, nods despite the fact that he’s gotten the hang of it and pushes deeper with his fingers. It makes her legs turn to jelly that she's completely unaware when he pulls her closer, the vee of her legs pressed right up against his knees. Her thigh that was wrapped around his leg is pulled closer, his hands pushing deeper in.

 

"Do you like this?" He says, hitting the part that makes her insides tighten, rubbing against his knee as his fingers also work. Her legs wrapped around his are locked there and she refuses to let herself get off that easily that she rolls them back so that he's under her, his hand still inside of her.

 

“My turn,” she says, rolling her hips against his finger. They work well that she's riding the top of his thigh while he pushes inside of her within her fingers. "Put the other finger in," she says, the feeling getting tighter inside as he listens to her. "You have to work up to that," she tells him, peppers his nose with kisses. Shin stares at her, the slightest bit dumbstruck, while she continues to ride on him. She pulls his hand out of her and positions herself onto his dick that she can move her hips on to him. The nice part is that she doesn’t really have work with him being limp, but there is the slight problem that she's not sure how this will turn out.

 

She starts to move when Shin grabs her hips, thrusting forward at the same time she bounces slightly. Her eyes widen, glint in her eyes as she looks down and they move in a push-pull way that feels just right. 

 

“I told you I can help,” he smiles again, and she grins.

 

"You sure can," she says. He twists them again so that she's back underneath him, his thrusts still going. He fills her inside as she moves underneath him, gripping his arms and then settles onto wrapping her arms around his waist. He pulls one of her legs closer to his hip, deepening inside of her that makes her see tiny starbursts at the corner of her eyes. He moves so well, and at a perfect pace that makes her think that he probably did some calculation within his head. She comes, holding onto him like a koala while Shin smiles light up in front of her face. She laughs a little. 

 

“Have you ever tried eating out?” She grins, panting right underneath him. Shin stares at her for a beat, grins and then pulls himself out. She feels sticky and gross but she's content lying down there, feeling like she'd gone straight to heaven.

 

“I read about it. I said we should do that at the beginning,” he says just as she pulls herself back on top of him.

 

“Yeah, well, we’re gonna try it now.”


End file.
